


The Final Journey

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RIP Leonard Nimoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's comment fic comm. Prompt from Classics_Lover: Spock + McCoy + Scotty, "You took your time."

It wasn’t a planet that Spock recognised, certainly not one that they had been to before, but nonetheless he thought it had a strange welcoming feel. In the distance he could see two men sitting round a camp fire, apparently laughing and joking. He walked towards them, and as he drew nearer he recognised two friends he had not seen for a long time, and who he had thought he might never see again. As he approached the camp fire they both stood. Scotty held out a drink to him as Bones called out “Welcome home. You took your time.”


End file.
